


Эдельвейсы для Саскии

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 14:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Когда рассвет зальет Замок Трех Отцов нежным розовым светом, Саския покинет свои покои.Букет первых эдельвейсов, растущих так высоко в горах, что подниматься туда отваживается только Иорвет, будет ее ждать.





	Эдельвейсы для Саскии

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom The Witcher 2018

Крутая горная тропа терялась в зарослях можжевельника и бересклета, сплошь покрывших южный склон горы. Взбираться по ней становилось все тяжелее. Под легкими эльфскими шагами пружинил лесной мох, прячущийся в тени высоких сосен, и скользко сыпались ненадежные камни. Тропа то прерывалась глубокими расщелинами, то дробилась уступами, и в полуночной темноте идти приходилось почти наугад. Любой неверный шаг мог стать фатальным.

Иорвет хорошо знал эти места. Каждый камень, каждый поросший лишайником ствол, каждый холмик или буерак были знакомы ему и изучены, а потому поднимался он уверенно и легко. Горные тропы, продуваемые семью ветрами, были таким же домом, как густые, труднопроходимые леса. Высокий купол неба вместо крыши над головой, шелковая поросль трав вместо пуховых перин, пахнущие листвой и смолой живые стены — когда-то этого было достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя единым с миром, ныне отвергающим его и его народ. Под сенью рыжеватых сосновых лап, усеянных тонкими ярко-зелеными иглами, среди полей, в бессчетном множестве расстилающихся по землям Северных Королевств, Иорвет искал отголоски этого единения, силясь снова почувствовать себя принятым.

Почувствовать себя дома.

Он перемахнул через старое дерево, выкорчеванное из сырой почвы. Корни толщиной в руку краснолюда беспомощно повисли, и некогда могучее, величавое древо медленно умирало: жизненные соки больше не бежали под шершавой корой, чахла сухая листва, не облетевшая с протянутых в безмолвной мольбе веток, и обломанные сучья костьми хрустели под сапогами.

Иорвет провел ладонью по бороздкам древесного панциря и наросшим на нем сероватым грибам. Так и его соплеменники, гордые Aen Seidhe: выкорчеваны и лишены корней, а теперь обречены на медленное угасание.

С этим Иорвет уже ничего не мог сделать. Оставалось только хоронить в себе эту печаль.

И как-то жить с этим.

У его народа нынче новый дом. Верхний Аэдирн, край, в котором каждому обещано место, будь он низушек или эльф, краснолюд или человек. Саския повела объединенный народ к миру, сама мысль о существовании которого казалась невероятной. Равенство для всех. Больше — никаких предрассудков.

«Утопия», — подумал Иорвет, невесело усмехнувшись. Но Саския верила в этот недостижимый идеал, а если уж верила Саския, то ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как следовать за ней.

Иорвет оглядел отвесно вздымающуюся перед ним стену, вытер ладони о мягкие шерстяные портки и подпрыгнул, цепляясь за едва различимый в бледном свете убывающей луны выступ. Его гибкие ловкие пальцы легко отыскивали трещины и выбоины, и неприступная скала, перстом утыкающаяся в звездный свод, сдавалась с каждым рывком вверх, от которого ныли крепкие жилистые руки.

Горы покорялись ему, гордому Aen Seidhe, горы падали к его ногам, склоняя седые головы, но сердце Иорвета желало не горных вершин и не бархатной зелени чащи, не душистых пестрых лугов и не туманных долин.

За бесконечные годы отчаянной войны с D’hoine Иорвет привык брать желаемое, будь то звонкое золото оренов или призрачная, ускользающая из рук свобода. Удалью ли, ловкостью или хитростью — любые средства были хороши.

А теперь Иорвет оказался бессилен. Сердце королевы Аэдирна оказалось неприступнее любых крепостей и скал.

...Небольшое плато, куда поднимается Иорвет, прячется в тени нависающего над ним гнездовья гарпий. Иорвет тих, будто тень, и проворен, будто лис. Любой шорох всколыхнет беспокойную стаю, и даже ему вряд ли хватит сноровки выскользнуть из когтей пернатых бестий.

Замерзшие руки Иорвета сплошь иссечены точеными гранями камней и острой травой, но это пустяк. Он идет к самой кромке земли и искрящейся снежной шапки, идет легко, не оставляя следов, и ветер, со свистом танцующий у вершины, подталкивает его в спину, будто поторапливая. Иорвет и без того спешит. Времени у него не то чтобы много, спускаться будет еще тяжелей, а к рассвету он должен вернуться в душные каменные стены Вергена.

На границе сгустившейся синей тени и невесомого звездного света распускаются эдельвейсы. Нежные белые лепестки кажутся полупрозрачными, будто вытканными из тонких стеклянных нитей. Первые, распустившиеся в этом году. Иорвет рвет тонкие стебли — один, другой, третий, — пока не наберется целая охапка. Потом — бережно прячет хрустальные бутоны в торбу, висящую за спиной вместо верного лука и полного стрел колчана. Не примять, не сломать ни один лепесток — Иорвет скривился, подумав о том, что ни одной женщины еще не касался так осторожно, как этих цветов.

Где-то над головой захлопали крылья. Высокий клекот прокатился над зеленеющим востоком.

Когда рассвет зальет Замок Трех Отцов нежным розовым светом, Саския покинет свои покои.

Букет первых эдельвейсов, растущих так высоко в горах, что подниматься туда отваживается только Иорвет, будет ее ждать.


End file.
